


Our Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook and Cecilia try to enjoy the evening, but Billy Jukes has other plans. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Demise of Hook, Peter on Trial, Professor Smee, etc.





	Our Evening

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A smile formed on Captain Hook's face before he embraced Cecilia and kissed her on his bed. *I'm with my betrothed. My men aren't bothering me* he thought. Captain Hook began to rest. That was when he heard the familiar laugh of Billy Jukes. He opened his eyes. He began to scowl. 

Captain Hook stood and walked out of his chamber. After approaching Billy Jukes and other happy pirates near a table, he continued to scowl. ''You're too loud!'' 

Billy Jukes was sheepish. He ate in silence. 

Captain Hook returned to Cecilia. He scowled another time after his crew argued.

 

THE END


End file.
